


His Beating Metallic Heart

by Mukubear



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bullying, Caretaking, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukubear/pseuds/Mukubear
Summary: Young Kiibo (K1-B0)  goes out one day and has an unfortunate run in, but eventually is helped out by a young girl interested in inventing.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	His Beating Metallic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is the first work of mine I decided to share! This wasn't done in my usual writing style, so don't expect more of my writing to be quite like this unless I try!   
> As a small introduction before anything, please call me Cassie or Mika! I'm fine with either! I've been writing for a couple of years now and always working to improve my writing skills and thought it would be best to hear feedback from strangers online. I've written more than just this first story and I do plan on sharing more in the future once I finish more stories!   
> Anyways! I'll let you get back to the story!

Since his creation, K1-B0, only knew one thing. That thing was that he didn't really have much going for him, it was made painfully obvious by the other scientists that came and commented on how his creator did a bad job, always saying that K1-B0 would never amount to be useful to anyone. 

As his life went on, just like he was told how humans work as they get older, their body grows with them, the same happened to him. He kept growing, by growing, it was just his AI chip being switched to different bodies while his software kept getting updated with emotions that were gathered from various studies and implemented into his A.I. and shaped him. 

While during a time when he would be considered a twelve year-old, K1-B0's creator decided to bring him out of the lab and into the outside world. While he was out, an encounter happened with a group of some boys that were around his age, during the time he was walking the group of boys kept looking at him, giving mean glares towards him. They were typical bullies based off that, even further they gave those glares because K1-B0 was different from them, he was fully made of metal, artificial hair, and a voice that still sounded to that of a phone A.I.. All reasons for him to be targeted by them. 

Eventually K1-B0 wandered off from where his creator was at so that he can see more of the area he was it, resulting in that group of boys following him and cutting him off from the path he was taking, teasing him at first before they started making threats as they got bored of how he reacted to their words. Teasing to insulting, insulting to threatening, then finally threatening to assaulting. Each of the boys took turns finding ways to hurt K1-B0 as they found trying to punch and kick metal to only cause them pain and even more anger. Getting creative, one of the boys managed to take off an arm, another managed to get into his circuits and mess them up, another broke some of his major components by using the detached arm against him. During them doing all that to him, K1-B0 tried to defend himself, but didn't know how, he was never given data on the subject so all he could really do was sit there and endure it. 

After all the carnage done, K1-B0 had difficulty walking, sporadic movements of his remaining arm and head, blurred vision, and incapable of speaking. He grabbed his detached arm and started shambling around until he finally got somewhere that he could at least take a moment to try and get help. He eventually shut down after making his way to the entrance of a small apartment building. 

During his time while shut down, this girl, the same age as him, came and took him into her apartment and investigated every part of him. She was fascinated by every aspect of him, messing with different aspects of his circuitry and testing the capabilities of them. She took a few days to finally get to repairing him, she disassembled almost all the electronics in her apartment to make the best repairs she could do and after she made them, the girl connected him to an outlet and let him charge up. While K1-B0 was charging, the girl continued her testing on his body and it's capabilities, seeing that he has the strength to do almost anything and some more things similar to it. 

After reaching full charge, he finally woke up and saw his surroundings, seeing that he was inside a room that was a dark shade of pink and many electronics scattered about before finally having his eyes reach the girl who managed to bring him back from that damaged state he was in. He waved at her and gave a tiny smile of appreciation and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out his mouth except for a noise that sounded like something grinding together in his head. The girl looked at him, grabbed his hand and smiled, happy about the work she had done, but also sad cause she didn't know about the one problem that wasn't discovered. She moved up to where his ear is, saying something.

"Don't worry about it, just remember me, Miu."

He smiled and then looked down and saw that his repaired arm had a different design that had pink and black with a steampunk like design. Then after that, K1-B0 couldn't remember how he got back to the lab and his creator, receiving repairs he needed, but refusing to want his new arm replaced and having more real world learning with close watch over the next few years until he reached high school where he was brought to Hope's Peak as the Super High School Level Robot. 

The class year he joined had someone of interest to him for two reasons. One, a girl that seemed familiar to him. And two, he didn't feel like he was really being judged. One day, he was paired up with the girl who was the Super High School Level Inventor. After her introduction and hearing her name, he remembered where she was from. Miu. That girl who helped him after he shut down those couple of years ago. K1-B0 smiled and showed his arm to her, making sure she saw it was still the one she made him those years ago. Seeing her reaction to finding him again, it made something inside him start, in his chest, a beat that wouldn't stop. He didn't know how to introduce himself, as he felt nervous now, all because of that beat in his chest.

"Hi Miu, I'm Kiibo, pleasure meeting you again."


End file.
